Till The Wind Sets You Free
by Sophie Anne Fields
Summary: Lily Luna did not fit her name; she was much too dangerous to be named after the flower and the moon. She was like the wind, uncontrollable, passionate. Scorpius knew his parents thought he was like a tree that bent under her gusts, but he was the only one that would stand strong around her. Perhaps, this is why they thought they were in love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter of a new story! I am finishing up the last few chapter of 'Who She Is' and decided to post this. Please tell me what you think! I love feedback.**

* * *

><p>Polite smiles were his speciality. Currently, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had one pinned to his face as his parents talked with their friends. Luckily, he was positioned just right so he could see the barrier and pretend to listen as the pure blooded couple rambled on. "Scorpius, darling, are you listening?" Astoria Malfoy asked, her spidery thin hand wrapping around her son's arm. When he met her eyes, he had to refrain from laughing. Fake polite smiles were her speciality, something he inherited from her. However, she had mastered the art of speaking with her eyes as well, and currently they read: <em>start participating in this conversation before I forbid you from seeing your best friend that I pretend to tolerate, but we all know that I loathe. <em>

"Of course," he said in a cordial tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Draco turned to his son, raising his eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter, silently warning him to watch his tone because his responses were getting dangerously close to being cheeky. "We asked you about the Quidditch team," Draco supplied. "You did not seem to be interested in the subject."  
>"Well, I've realized over the years that while Quidditch is good fun, I need to put more effort into my studies."<p>

"Well said," the man across from him answered, Blaise Zabini. He had two children, both of which were younger than him-thank Merlin-so he had very little opportunity to socialize with them.

"We do hope that the Slytherin team finds success," his wife, Tracey, replied.

"As do I." Scorpius lips felt like they were going to break if he kept up this infernal smile. Just then, in the distance, he heard the unmistakable shriek that only Lily Luna Potter could make. He looked up to see her stumbling through the barrier only to be caught by a burly figure with unnaturally red hair. Next came Ginny Potter, holding her eldest son's hand with the other trailing behind. Following them was none other than Harry Potter, biting his lips to hold back a smile, but altogether obviously displeased.

"Of course Potter can't control his children," Blaise remarked with a shake of the head. Draco tensed up slightly at the words as he bit back a response that was clearly on his lips.

"Isn't your son particularly fond of one of them?" Tracey asked Astoria, her eyes lingering on the large brood that had only expanded. Now Ron and Hermione Weasley were there. The latter spoke to a girl with curly hair as the former had a hand on a gangly boy's shoulder.

"Yes." _Unfortunately_, was the word she left off. Surprisingly enough, his mother had seen past Lily's last name and focused on her character qualities. _That girl is nothing but trouble. Much too brash and bold, headstrong and rushing into things just like her parents. If you aren't careful you will find your name and hers splashed across the cover of one of those gossip rags, _she would say.

"Excuse me, I should probably take my leave."

Scorpius smiled at his friends as his mother rested a hand on each of his shoulders before kissing him briefly on each cheek. "I expect updates once a week," she said before releasing him.

Draco reached out for a hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "Watch your grades and make sure take the House Cup _and _the Quidditch Cup…"

"Of course, sir," he replied stiffly.

Draco leaned in and lowered his voice. "And do try to make other friends…" His eyes flickered in the direction of the Potter family. Scorpius could tell, though, by his facial expression he was teasing. For some reason he found Lily 'endearing'.

"Yes." He bit his lips tightly and, when released, bid the Zabini's goodbye before walking towards the Weasley-Potter brood. He didn't make it very far before he heard his name being shouted.

"SCORE!" Lily Potter, never one for subtleties, broke free from under her God Brother's arm and raced over to him, immediately latching on. "Salazar, it has been _ages..._I've missed you! You won't believe James and Al…"

"Lily Luna, would you kindly detach yourself before you permanently harm me or attract _more _attention...Embraces such as this are a very un-Slytherin display of affection."

"Would you kindly detach the stick from your arse?" she questioned as she pulled away from him, smiling widely the whole time.

"Lily…" a voice said warningly, it was her father. He was in a smart suit today, but earnest appearance it portrayed ended there as his hair looked like he'd alighted from a broom and his glasses were covered in at least a centimeter of dust.

"Hello, sir," Scorpius greeted.

"My daughter didn't hurt you, did she? Lily can be rather dangerous."

"Nothing I can't handle," he responded and reached over to ruffle her hair that was held in place by carefully arranged bobby pins.

"Oy, Malfoy, keep your hands off my sister!" Albus shouted, waving his arm.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in response as Lily crossed her arms over her chest watching the exchange. Albus and Scorpius were the strangest set of friends at Hogwarts. Both of them were in rival houses, tied for second in academics (Rose was first) and played on their respective houses Quidditch teams. Despite that, they got along famously and were frequently partnered together in class projects. "Your family is determined to publically humiliate me," he bemoaned.

"It's how we show our love." She looped her arm through his. "Have you met Teddy?"

"Teddy?"

"Teddy Lupin! He was Head Boy when you were a first year." She sounded indignant and knitted her eyebrows together in frustration. "He's practically married to our Vicky by now," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, I recall him."

Everyone knew Victoire Weasley, it was hard not to. Part Veela, she was stunning with lengthy blonde hair, bright eyes, inherent grace, and melodic laughter. Not only that, she was witty and vivacious, as soon as she entered a room she seemed to be the center of it. Teddy was the opposite. Anyone who wasn't family described him as stoic, intelligent, aloof. It was no surprise that Scorpius barely knew who he was, especially since they were in different houses.

"I finally get to meet the famous Scorpius Malfoy," a gruff voice said.

Scorpius tore his attention away from the petite girl next to him and prayed to Salazar that he wasn't anything like James. "Yes, and you are Teddy Lupin I presume."

"Yup." He extended a hand towards him and Scorpius took it.

"Quite a grip," Scorpius commented when the man dropped his hand. It was all an intimidation tactic, but he found a steely gaze and stiff hand gave an equally imposing first impression. One that you could do _without _crushing the other person's hand.

"Thanks, mate. So you and Lily Luna, huh?"

"Teddy!" Lily shrieked, her cheeks tinged pink.

"She's a little young and bit feisty if you aren't used to the Weasley/Potter woman. You could always start with Lucy, she likes to think she's a rebel, but she's a real sweetheart." His eyes drifted to the girl that stood beside Percy Weasley, she wasn't hard to miss as she was one of the few dark haired ones.

Lily was now glaring at him, her hand drifting to her waistband where her wand was tucked. Scorpius grabbed her wrist with his free hand, raising an eyebrow at her before he released his grip. He had inherited his mother's gift of speaking with facial expressions and Lily was perceptive enough to understand exactly what he was saying.

"We should board the train if we want to get a compartment."

"I need to say goodbye to my parents and grab my trunk."

"Mine's already on the train, I'll grab your's."

"I can manage." She rolled her eyes as she unlooped her arm and pulled her wrist free. Before he could protest he saw her run into her mother's arms, hugging her quickly as Ginny instructed her to write often. When she pulled away she launched herself at her father, kissing him on the cheek. Lily was not afraid to show what she was feeling and as a result loved very freely, doling affection out to people with a heavy hand. What most didn't understand was that she was selective with the recipients. It was mostly just her family, children of her parent's close friends, and, for some inexplicable reason, Scorpius.

But as he watched her talk animatedly with her father, he noticed James' look on his face. He was famous for inheriting his grandfather's tendencies, even the negatives one. As much as he disliked Scorpius' relationships with his sibling's, he had pushed them together.

_Scorpius had stupidly left his novel on the end table in the common room. It was a muggle one that Rose had slipped him as he headed towards the dungeon as she went to the tower. He made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard it, crying. That was unusual, most Slytherin's wouldn't be caught dead with a tear in their eye, let alone full out sobbing in the common room. "Hello? I'm coming down for a book," he called out. When he entered he saw the Potter girl sit up straight, smoothing her skirt and trying to hide her face behind a veil of untamed red locks. He pretended to ignore her, but paused when he reached the table. "It would be prudent for you to tidy up. If the prefects catch you down here like this they won't be happy."_

_She glared at him, bright brown eyes rimmed by reddened, damp skin. "Buzz off, Malfoy."_

"_I sincerely hoped you would be like Albus, although, it seems like you picked up on the unfortunate traits of your eldest brother."  
>She jumped to her feet and stood to her full height of five feet. "Don't you dare say that! I'm nothing like James!"<em>

"_Well, he is rather volatile." He coupled a very pointed look with these words in order to get his meaning across with as few of words as possible. _

_Lily attempted to scowl at him, but she just began to cry again. As she did this she mumbled something about her brother and he could only guess what James said to her after she got sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, that boy was as prejudiced as his grandfather. It still surprised given how open minded his parents and younger brother was._

_She fell back on the couch, burying her face in the cushions. The next thing she knew the couch bent and a cool hand placed itself on her back, rubbing circles on it. Scorpius doesn't say anything, but sat beside her until the crying subsided. When she twisted around, she ran a hand through her hair. "Al was right."_

_Scorpius just nodded and grabbed the book he set down before exiting the room. The next morning at breakfast Lily occupied the normally empty seat beside him. _

"Mate, let's find a compartment, Lily can sit next to us," Albus said, gesturing towards the train. "She'll talk with dad for ages."  
>"My father probably is not happy with Lily's display of affection." While his father was entertained at her, he frowned upon the tactile habits that most people considered commonplace. Hugs were limited to an arm around a shoulder for a few moments, but most of the time a hand on the shoulder was just as good. Even him and his mother only shared chaste kisses on the lips that lasted for about four seconds.<p>

"She always does that." Albus rolled his eyes. "You should have never of been nice to her."

"Being nice to her is the only thing that keeps James from embarrassing himself," Scorpius replied dryly, referencing the older boy's horrid spell ability. "If I harmed one hair on her head, he would attempt to hex me and we both know how that would go."

Albus laughed and shook his head as the pair boarded the train. It wasn't long until they found an empty compartment in what they labeled 'neutral territory'. The Potter boy got out a Quidditch magazine while the Malfoy boy got out a large novel.

"I almost sat with Roxie and Lucy!" Lily exclaimed when she marched into the compartment five minutes later. "Why did you leave me?"

Scorpius looked up at her through his eyelashes, holding back a retort. As a result she plopped unceremoniously beside him. When neither of the boys spoke to her she sat up straighter and craned her neck to look at Scorpius' book. "Do you want to play cards?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he answered and flipped a page. When he looked up he saw her batting her eyelashes. "I am rubbish at muggle games, you know that."

"Please, Score?" She batted her eyelashes, giving him her best puppy dog look.

Across the aisle Albus chuckled. "She's manipulative," he said. "That's why she's a Slytherin." He flipped a page of his magazine and leaned back on the seat. "Say no and build up an immunity to it now."

"You're terrible, Al."

"But I'm still your favorite brother," he replied.

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking out her tongue. "No, Teddy is."

"Lily I will play one game with you, then will you be quiet and let us read?" Scorpius questioned diplomatically, setting his book down. When he saw her face, her eyes were wide and a grin lit up her whole face.

"Big mistake," Albus said in a sing-song tone.

Lily rolled her eyes before she pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and turned on her seat to face Scorpius. Once she dealt the cards and explained the rules, Scorpius found that he was actually enjoying himself and one game turned into two...That's when there was a knock at the compartment door before it flung open.

"I know you think you're above us all, Malfoy, but you were supposed to be in the Prefect's compartment half an hour ago."

"Prefect's compartment?" Lily questioned.

"Good day, Lily," the boy said, talking in a sweet tone that many reserved Lily, still thinking of her as a small child. "You too, Potter," the seventh year ordered, his tone turning bitter. It was Elliot Wood, Quidditch player extraordinaire. "Should have known that I would find the two of you together. I knew that this was a mistake, but the Headmaster said-"

"If you're going to launch into one of your infamous speeches, I know them all by heart and I've probably performed most of them for Score."

"Prefect?" Lily inquired most more, eyes shifting from her brother to her best friend. She was in her third, but they were two year's older. "Is that what you and James were fighting about this morning? Is that why James told me to bugger off and pushed me through the barrier?"

"Lily," Albus began. "I was going to talk to the Headmaster. Scorpius and I both tried returning our badges, but they just got sent back."

Elliot Wood rolled his eyes and walked further into the compartment, grabbing Albus by the neck of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. Scorpius held up his hands in surrender following Albus. "See you soon enough, my Lovely Lily," he teased and winked. That was something he only did when he did something to make her upset.

To busy herself she picked up the cards and got changed into her school uniform. She could locate her family, but James was probably with them and he was in a nasty mood this morning. However, she could see why he was in such a terrible mood. She was about ready to hex Scorpius when she found out that was a Prefect and hadn't told her. Although, she couldn't find it in herself to be too angry at Scorpius. She considered him her best friend, but he hardly ever shared anything with her. Perhaps that was why they were such good friends. Lily always talked too much and he never seemed to talk enough.

"Albus Severus Potter-" a voice started.

"Too late, Elliot already came in," Lily responded as the door open to reveal her cousin, Rose.

She crossed her arms over her chest and hugged. "Hi, Lily," she said in an overly polite tone. "Where's Malfoy?"

"_Score_ is a prefect too," Lily said.

"Bloody hell!" she screeched. "Honestly, are the professor's that dense?" she questioned, throwing her hands in the hair. "Malfoy, they let _Malfoy _be a prefect?"

"Why not?" Lily asked. "Besides, I thought the two of you got along."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand, you're too young. Besides you're a Slytherin."

Lily clenched her hands into fists, but didn't get a chance for a retort. Her cousin spun on her heel and slammed the door, leaving her alone once again. Having enough of that she went out of the compartment to search for the trolley. She had a bit of money, not much, but enough to buy Peppermint Imps. Although, she would wait to eat them in front of Scorpius as he always got a chuckle out of the smoke coming from her ears and she loved it when he smiles a real smile, not one of those fake polite smiles.

It took a bit of wandering before she located the kind old woman where she purchased two packets of peppermint imps and a few pieces of treacle fudge.

"Where are you going Potter?"

She spun around and saw two Slytherin boys. Jordi Zabini and Terrence Nott, the two of them at had perfected the relaxed look of the uniform. It took much more effort than not caring or putting it on neatly. Their pants were perfectly cuffed revealing shined shoes, shirt untucked, but unwrinkled with the sleeves rolled up just so. Their tie was loosened and their top button undone...She knew all this, because it took James at least twenty minutes to get his clothes on and another five to muss his hair to perfection.

"The trolley," she said. "Where are you sitting? Al and Score left me."

"It's in Slytherin territory, they don't take kindly to lion cubs."

"Bugger off." Lily shoved Terrence's arm, he always teased her, but most of it was good natured. A Potter in Slytherin was something that was hard for many people to wrap their mind around.

"Knock it off, come on." Jordi tilted his head in the other direction before leading her to the compartment. "Where did they go?"

"Al and Score are apparently Prefects in denial."

At that both boys let out a hearty laugh before they got to the compartment. There was quite a lot of stuff in the compartment, leading her to believe that most of the third year boys were in here.

"Do you have Exploding Snap? All I have is regular playing cards."

"We should wait for a bit, Higgs and Harper will be back."

Lily never understood the habit that Slytherin's had of calling people by their last names. She thought it to be something with status, as it was mainly the pure blood wizards that did it. One thing she resented because they insisted on calling her Potter.

"I'll head back to my other compartment, either Score or Al should be back soon enough. Who knows how long Higgs and Harper will take?"

"Whatever…" Jordi rolled his eyes then looked at Trew before digging an elbow in his side. Lily walked away, pushing through the door not even paying them any attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please review! Also since this is a Next-Gen fic and things are more open to interpretation, so if you have any questions/ideas for about my universe don't hesitate to message me.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius had to be among the few that was not overjoyed to return to Hogwarts. With a prefect's badge pinned to his chest he could no longer find comfort in the anonymity he struggled to construct the last few years. Even after a particularly good Quidditch, the hype would die down after a day or he helped corral the first years they looked at him with wide-eyes and he did the best not to scowl at him. Lily was one thing, so was Albus and his teammates, but the last thing he needed was one of the eleven year olds attaching himself to him. He could not deal with the responsibility that came with caring with people, he was always terrified of faltering.<p>

"Go sit down, Malfoy," the senior prefect instructed him. "I've got it from here." He never bothered learning his name as he was two years older and didn't play Quidditch.

At the table, Lily was smack dab in the middle of the third year boys, but there was an empty seat on her right. Silently he sat down beside her, and she reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder to acknowledge his presence.

"Having fun?" she whispered as the first years nervously entered the great hall.

He didn't answer, but looked at her like he was rolling his eyes, without actually rolling them. It was a trick that annoyed her greatly. Still she unconsciously moved closer, but he noticed. Across the table from them a fifth year girl looked disgusted and Scorpius fixed her with his steely gaze. One thing that saved Lily from any major issues her first year was that she befriended Scorpius. No one wanted to mess with a Malfoy; they didn't want to know what would happen if they harmed her-mentally or physically-as the two were closely associated in the Slytherin house.

"Are there any legendaries this crop?" she whispered.

"Why are you asking me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. Legendaries were students that had families that were historically in the same houses, like the Malfoys and Slytherin...Or the Potters and Gryffindor. It was always interesting when the pattern broke. Lily sat idally, her fingers drumming a pattern on the table to see if Scorpius would notice.

He, though, pretended to be interested with a neutral look schooled on his face and perfect posture. He found himself surprised when they was a murmur of discontent among the Ravenclaw table as girl slowly made her way to Slytherin. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you pay attention?" Lily inquired.

He raised his eyebrows silently saying that he would not play games with her.

"Helena Corner just got sorted in Slytherin." She pointed to the girl walking over to the table. She appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary with dark wavy hair and medium height. A boy at Ravenclaw was standing up, but a look from their Head of House and mate's grip on his robe sleeve, he sat right back down.

"So? Sorting happens all the time. Your house doesn't really matter, it's just like your blood. Those two things don't determine your fate," Scorpius murmured to Lily as he leaned in close. The words could only reach her ears and he imagined what it must have looked like to other house members. "You of all people should know that."

"Me?" She twisted around to look him in the face, they were a fraction of centimeter away from one another. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play coy, _Potter_." He meant it in the teasing manner, but she rolled her eyes and leaned forward on an elbow shifting her upper body away from Scorpius, knees still touching. Scorpius put his hand on her elbow and tapped it lightly with one finger, a gentle touch that many did not think him capable of. Still it was a signal for her to keep her elbows off the table. Lily turned to look at him, warm brown eyes taking him in. She was dangerous, that's what his parents said. His parents thought of her as a hurricane force wind and Scorpius was a tree whose branches bent with each gust. Lily was boisterous and intense, but that's what he liked about her.

"Score, we can eat," she said. "Pass the chicken."

"Of course," he replied and he knew their minor disagreement was over. There was an unspoken agreement that neither of them would apologize, that grudges would not be held and forgiveness would be doled out generously. It had always worked for them and while Scorpius was fine with limited spoken interaction, he wondered if Lily ever truly resolved anything within herself. In her family she pretended that nothing bothered her to keep peace, like with James. She may not agree with his actions or opinions, it was easier than to have a dissenting view.

"I want to try out for the Quidditch team."

"You hate Quidditch," he replied, spooning roasted vegetables on his plate.

"Al made me practice with him and Hugo this summer, do you need a Chaser? You know I'm a decent flyer."

"I'm not Captain," he said. "You know it's Flint."

"Wait, wait, are you thinking of joining the team?" Jordi asked, leaning across the table, his elbow narrowly missing a gravy boat. "Nott!" He hit the boy beside him. "We got our secret weapon this year."

"Do you know how angry we'll make Golden boy over there?" Simultaneously both boys turned around to look at the Gryffindor table where James had his arm around some girl while he relayed a story to Fred.

"Oy, Flint!" Jordi called out, rising off the bench.

"Malfoy!" One of the fifth year girls hissed. "Control them, you're a prefect."

Scorpius eyed her, looked at her and then shrugged.

"We're Slytherin, we're supposed to act like a bunch of stuffed shirts," Lily said. "We can't actual be people and you know-"

Scorpius put a hand on her arm that silenced her. "Sit down," he told the boy that sat across from him. "Happy?" he questioned and pushed the plate away. Before the conversation could continue any further the Headmistress stood at the front of the hall with her hands held up. She tapped her wand to her throat and called for silence.

"Before we dismiss you all I would just like to discuss the staff members. Once again we retain many of the same professor's, but you should notice one new face. At the end of last year Professor Slughorn decided he wanted to enter retirement, so we welcome Professor Wolfe." She turned to gesture to a man that stood up. He was tall and thin, with rectangular glasses and short, dark hair. He couldn't have been any older than Lily or Scorpius' father.

Beside him, he felt Lily grip his forearm so tightly it left indentations. "Slughorn is gone?" Her eyes were wide with panic as she looked at him. "He can't be."

"Relax," he whispered.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. Lily was rubbish at Potions. The work was too exact, too time-consuming. She got distracted easily and could never keep still long enough to focus on the task at hand.

"Slytherin's don't fail, I'll tutor you." He gave her a polite smile, but this one wasn't fake, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled away from him to reach for a piece of treacle tart. Now their legs were separated and she didn't even seem to pay attention that Scorpius had touched her willingly.

"Oy, Malfoy," a girl said. When Lily looked up she saw the tall blonde girl standing in behind him. Regina Greengrass, one of Scorpius' cousins and a fellow prefect. "We're taking up the fresh meat now." She tilted her head towards the seventh year prefect that stood behind her. "The rest of the house can come when dinner has concluded, but we have to meet with Professor Wolfe at 9:45."

He just nodded and watched as she lead the small group of eleven year olds out the dining. The remaining three houses quickly followed suit, Lily watched as Gryffindor was lead out by Albus. He had a fake grin plastered on his face, she could see that from far away. Albus was used to being the center of attention, he had to be, his name was enough to make him stand out. He, however, was not like James. James seemed to enjoy, bask in the glow of the spotlight. Instead he was more like her. Lily tolerated, she hated being noticed for her name and made every attempt to differentiate herself. She wanted to be known as Lily, not Lily Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter.

"Lil, do you want to head up?" One of the third year girls called.

"Please refrain from shouting," Scorpius reprimanded as they approached. Both girls fluttered their eyelashes in annoyance.

"Of, course Mr. Prefect Malfoy, sir," one of them responded with a teasing tone. It was Simone Rosier and as she said this she got oddly close to Scorpius letting her dark hair brush against his shoulder.

"Just go," he said in an exasperated tone.

"I will see you tomorrow, Score." Lily got up, and hugged, draping one arm across his chest.

"_Lily_," he said and pulled her arm off and turned around to give her a disapproving look. Across the table, a few of the older students were doing the same. Lily, though, paid no mind. She rolled her eyes and, out of pure defiance, looped her arm with Simone and her other roommate before sauntering out of the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius was surprised that he wasn't able to sleep. It wasn't excitement, he'd never been the sort of kid to stay up all night on Christmas day, but it wasn't apprehension either. He had to be out for patrols until after eleven, because some stupid Gryffindors were caught in the astronomy tower. Not all of them were found and he was almost certain that James Potter was the ringleader, but he he had no proof.

He took his time getting ready, making sure his shirt's starched collar would stay stiff and his pressed pants would stay unwrinkled. Lily would give him flack, she always did, for taking such great care of his appearance. When he got downstairs it was no surprise to see her sitting on one of the couches, sketching in the dim green light.

"Good morning," he said. She looked alright, her uniform was tidy, her hair contained in a tight braid, but he could tell she too hadn't slept by her slow reaction time and half-lidded eyes. Lily hardly ever slept, though.

"Morning," she yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," he answered, looking down at his watch. It was a gift from Lily at Christmas last year. He told her it was tradition to get a watch at seventeen, but she was insistent on getting him a 'proper one' which turned out to be a muggle device.

"I've been up for ages, read through my Potions book though."

"You'll be fine, Professor Wolfe doesn't seem that bad." Scorpius recalled the meeting from last night. Most of it was that Slytherin pride rubbish that seventh and sixth years fed the younger student. However, he said that he would be strictly enforcing house rules as he was told they became much too lax as of late. Grades would be strictly monitored, arrivals punctual, dress codes were to be followed, behavior was to be controlled...It was nothing different from how he had grown up, but he knew Lily would have trouble with it.

"Are you lying?" She looked up at him.

"Maybe, grab your bag and let's head down to the dining hall early."

Lily reached behind her and to reveal her book bag before getting to her feet. They walked out without another word and in the dining hall, Lily pulled out her textbook and Scorpius slowly explained the concepts. While he thought it was insane that she hadn't had a class yet, he humored her anyway.

"I miss Slughorn already," she bemoaned.

"You never know."

At that food and plates appeared on the table. Lily began to pile her plate up with food as Scorpius placed a small scoop of eggs on his plate along with half a slice of toast. By the time the rest of their house filed in Lily was on her second plate of food and Scorpius hadn't even finished the eggs.

"Studying already?" It's Jordi, he grabs the book and looks at it as if it's some sort of vile creature. "He's gotten to you, hasn't he?" He looks up at Malfoy who is passing Jordi that look again. The one that appears he's rolling his eyes without them even making a movement.

"Nott, we've lost Lily," Jordi said. "Malfoy's brainwashed her."

"Get back to normal before Quidditch," Nott orders and slides in beside her. Lily seems to enjoy the banter going on either side of her, but she pretends to be annoyed. "Are you actually playing? Last night Flint told us he was posting sign-ups tonight to get an early start."  
>"Joy," Scorpius mutters.<p>

Lily shoots him a pointed look that quickly softens. The meaning is clear, she wants to know what is wrong. Scorpius avoids it though, pours himself a cup of tea and pretends that it catches his attention. Finally she leaves with Jordi and Nott to go to Potions.

Lily doesn't know how it happens, but fifteen minutes later the three of them are stumbling into the Potions classroom. This is _not _how she wanted to make her first impression with Professor Wolfe. The three Slytherins freeze as soon they get through the door.

"I had to get my potions book," Jordi says, holding up the textbook. They all know that Slytherin professors do not take kindly to apologies, they view them as a sign of weakness.

"I see. It took the three of you to locate it?" Professor Wolfe was at the front of the classroom, behind a podium with a book splayed open. Behind him, chalk that previously hovered, clattered to a tray in front of the blackboard.

"Yes, well…" Lily bit her lip and looked at the boys. "I waited in the common room, but then Jordi couldn't find his book…"

"I tore my room apart and accidently knocked over an inkwell onto Nott…" Jordi added.

"I found the book though," Nott informed him. "Jordi called for Lily and she helped to lift the stain away because I didn't have enough time to change."

"Interesting indeed, but I did not ask for a full story. I merely wanted to know if it took three third year students to accomplish the simple task of locating a book. Apparently it did. Now, take your seats and we will finish the discussion after class." He looked down at the book and then up again. "They are in alphabetical order, I trust you should be able to figure it out."

He puts his glasses back on and peers at them as they scramble to. Lily finds a seat next to one of the Hufflepuff girls and scowls as she tries to play catch up with the professor. He talks fast and rather soft, but she's used to it. Aunt Luna's husband, Rolf, talks much the same way and if you get Uncle Percy worked up enough he hardly stops to breath.

"Miss Potter," he says, spinning on his heel. "What are Doxy Eggs and their uses?"

She drops tightens her quill and looks around the room. Jordi has a panicked looked on his face and Nott is shaking his head a bit, they expect her to fail. Closing her eyes she tries to recall the words, but they don't come to her.

"Miss Potter…"

"They're eggs…" she begins, they Slytherins give a half annoyed-half amused smirk and the Hufflepuffs fail miserably to stifle laughter.

"Really, Miss Potter." He imitates Scorpius' look that makes him appear to roll his eyes, without doing the action. She can almost see him in front of her and his calm, clear voice floats to her.

"The eggs are black in color and similar to fairy eggs as the Doxy is a similar creature. Bowtruckles often eat them." She takes and deep breath. "The eggs are ingredients in the Girding potion. The potion gives the consumer endurance and has a rather foul odor."

"Surprisingly correct," he responds. "However, I would still like to meet with you, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Zabini after class."

Lily refuses to let her cheeks turn red, something she always used to do whenever she felt a mixture of shame and anger. Right now she wishes that insufferable man would just let her redeem herself a bit. However, she did have a bit more respect for him. Slughorn's eyes lit up when he met her, said she was not like her mother, but rather her grandmother. Time and time again she failed, but he always helped pick herself back up. But she wasn't on her own. She had Scorpius at least, he wouldn't let her fail.

The rest of the period is unbearable and by the time the clock chimes to signal the next period, she slowly puts her things away until everyone else has dissipated. The three third years stand in a line in front of his desk. The professor says, nothing, just keeps on writing on a piece of parchment. He sighs, then begins to speak, "I refuse to take away house points because three students cannot make it to class on time. This year every member of the Slytherin house will be held at high regard. For the following week, I want the three of you to show up early to help me prepare the the room for my following classes. Approximately fifteen minutes every morning. This will require you to arrive promptly to breakfast, eat quickly, come here, and then go to your first class. Do I make myself clear?"

The two boys nod stiffly, but Lily speaks up, "Yes, sir."

For some reason the words appear to anger him. "I see you have a bit of cheek."

"No, sir," she answers, biting her lip. She started this habit ages ago as the 'Boy Who Lived' can't have children that are impolite. Her dad instructed that giving respectful one or two word answers was best when dealing with the press.

"You are dismissed."

Lily knows that they are done, she hesitates, but Nott motions to move. She grabs Jordi's wrist before heading into the hallway. They don't say anything until they are far from the Potion's class. The trio duck into a corridor while others rush. "Can't believe that," Jordi complains, tugging his wrist away from Lily.

"He's right git."

Lily kicks at the ground. "I have Divinations," she mumbles.

"Divinitions? No one takes that," Nott says, raising an eyebrow. "You'll be with a bunch of spacy Hufflepuffs and lazy Gryffindors."

"Well, _I _am taking it. I never asked for your opinions." She pushes past them and rushes towards the tower, struggling to navigate the staircases. The clock has chimed again as she pushed the large oak door open, she is greeted by warmth, a perfumed scent and the welcoming face of Professor Patil. She felt like she has come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for every review! I'm going to try to get better at responding to each of them.**

** Plucie: Yes, Lily likes Divinition and there is a reason for that.**

** zalatwabooks: I was Neville/Luna shipper as well, but JK Rowling released that Neville married Hannah Abbott and Luna married Rolf Skamander. Luna and Rolf have twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Neville and Hannah's children names aren't known (or if they have them), but people commonly call them Alice Longbottom II.**

** henniy, gracefish21: Thank you!**

**Also, I will try to be posting some time again this weekend. Next week updates will be spotty as I have finals for this trimester and I have to study.**

* * *

><p>The next days followed much like the first had. Scorpius savored the hour or so he had in the rosy hours of the morning with Lily. Nothing was more wonderful than a drowsy Lily, drunk with dreams, that never had the chance of crossing her mind. They never discussed why she didn't sleep, but Lily didn't need questions and Scorpius didn't need answers.<p>

They had been a week back at school when he found her with her knees pulled up to her chest leaning against the arm of the coach where a large textbook was perched. Upon further inspection he saw a muggle legal pad and pen placed inside the pages.

"Studying?" he asked.

"I wish," she muttered. By the sound of her voice and her appearance he wondered if she even went to bed. Her uniform was overly wrinkled, hair thrown into a messy knot atop her head and the makeup she wore appeared to be leftover smudges from the night before.

"Lily, have you slept?"

"Of course." Though the words were an acceptable answer, he could tell she wasn't really listening when she shook her head and scratched something down on the pad. When she glanced back up he was looking at her with great concern. "I promise Score." Lily gave him a smile. "I just had a bad dream and…"

Scorpius doesn't say anything, but instead sat down beside her and began to rub small circles in between her shoulderblades. He may be rather stingy with affection, but he knows how tactile Lily is. At his touch her body relaxed and a smile reached her eyes. "Do you want to head down to breakfast early? No one should be there yet and we can talk."

"I can't, I look like a disaster." She pulls the legal pad out and shuts the book before throwing it into her book bag.

"Who cares?"

"Did you just say that?" She raised an eyebrow and twisted her body away from him. His hand dropped and he smirked.

"Yes, but if Regina or the Senior Prefect questions why I let you down dressed like that I will deny everything."

Lily lead the way down and in the dining hall loads up her plate before coaxing Scorpius to grab a slice toast and glass of pumpkin juice. She doesn't even speak until her plate is filled with seconds. Once that is done she snags his glass and takes a sip before handing it back to him. By then others have filtered in, but only a few Slytherins sit at the opposite end of the table.. The only members of her family there is Hugo who is always eager to eat and make a new friend. Dominque and Roxanne are sitting together talking in low tones, probably gossipping. They were the strangest pair out of all of their family as Dominque was every bit a Delacour and there was no denying who Roxanne's parent's were.

"Something felt off last night. My stomach was all in knots and my brain wouldn't stop working. Everytime I shut my eyes...it's hard to describe. It felt like I was falling…" She shook her head. "Do I sound barmy? I'm think I'm losing my head."

"No."

"Mum gets terrified if I tell her, so don't tell Al. He tells her practically everything." She rolled her eyes and speared a sausage. "But I tell dad everything, so I suppose it's fair."

"Why do you try to hide it?"

"There just nightmares," she responds.

Scorpius just raises his eyebrows as he leans forward ever so slightly. Whatever you want to call what she has, he knows it is much more than just nightmares. Last year she would go weeks with just sleeping a few hours each night. At breakfast she would fall asleep in her porridge, at dinner she would slump over a plate too exhausted to eat. He most definitely didn't want a repeat of that.

_The dining room was filled with all sorts of commotion. Granted, most of it was coming from the Gryffindor table. Tonight, all the Weasley-Potter-Skamander-Longbottom group congregated there for whatever reason. The twins-Lorcan and Lysander-had their Ravenclaw ties confiscated by James and Fred who wore them around their heads, their own Gryffindor ties lost weeks prior after a particularly detailed prank. Louis Weasley sat next to Hugo, relishing the fact he got to sit next his Gryffindor cousin and best friend, whom he never saw as he was in Ravenclaw. Molly Weasley even moved from Hufflepuff to join in all the chaos. The Professor's and Prefects let them have this dinner, mostly because they weren't doing any real harm and it was much too entertaining to watch. _

"_Why don't you go join them?" Scorpius inquired, looking down at Lily. The second year was centimeters away from landing her face in her Shepherd's pie. _

"_What?" She straightened her posture slightly, from across the hall she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at her. Albus' look of concern was probably enough to influence Scorpius. "It wouldn't be a good idea."_

"_It's not my place, but…"_

"_You're right, it's not."_

_That night events unfolded very much like the first night he met Lily. He had stayed up late to finish a Transfiguration essay, like all the other boys in his fourth year dormitory. He remembered he left his uniform jacket downstairs when they were working in front of the fire earlier and decided it would be better for him if he looked for it now. If a prefect found it they would give him a good tongue lashing. When he made his way downstairs, he caught the sight of a flickering light. Craning his neck he saw Lily curled up in one of the alcoves, a blanket clutched tightly around her body. _

"_Lily…" he whispered as he moved closer. Her head was turned away, he thought that she had fallen asleep, but at the sound of his voice she turned. Usually her warm brown eyes lit up with mischief, but tonight they were red and covered with tears. "What's wrong?'_

"_Nothing," she said quickly, pulling herself up to a sitting position. She was dressed in pyjamas, which for her meant mismatched articles of clothing that she stole from her brothers. _

_Scorpius didn't say anything, but sat down on the edge of the cushioned, positioning himself so he didn't brush against her. _

"_I don't remember, alright?" Her voice sounded much like when she talked with James. _

"_I came down here to get my jacket, but you should probably head back upstairs."_

"_No." Lily shook her head so fast strands of hair came loose. "They've complained about me for the last few nights, but I just can't sleep and when I do it's bad. My silencing spells aren't very good."_

"_Silencing spells?" He looked at her with a scrunched up face, confused by the statement. "Why would you need that?"_

"_I just do…" She bit her lip and grabbed handfuls of the blanket. "I just want it to stop."_

"_What?"_

"_I have these bad dreams I can't remember by the time I wake up."_

"_Bad dreams, do you mean nightmares?"_

"_No...they aren't even dreams, they feel so real...When I wake up I feel more exhausted than if I was to stay up. I know it sounds peculiar, but…"_

"_No. Listen if you want to…" He rubs the back of his neck and frowns a bit. "Of all my strengths, speaking openly is not one of them. I am a particularly good listener, however." He twitches the corner of his lips into an odd smile. It makes Lily laugh, a welcomed sound that brings some of the brightness back into her eyes. Without warning she leans forward to embrace him, he stiffens a bit then wraps his arms around her. _

_The two stay in silence for a bit, then he rises and walks over to the boys staircases. Before he goes up, he turns around and says, "don't tell anyone about this."_

_She just laughs. The next morning he realizes he forgot his jacket, but when he sees Lily she hands it to him, unwrinkled, presumably with an well executed spell. They eat together and then split off for their morning classes. At the end of Charms he goes to put his wand in his jacket pocket but finds a small piece of parchment. _Thank you_, who knew those two words written in Lily's looped writing could mean so much._

"You need to do something to get this under control." He says this after they've sat in silence for quite some time, both picking at their food.

She makes a pained expression. "Maybe I don't want to control it."

"Lily Luna." His tone is harsh, critical even. He says so much with those two words, making it clear that he is not happy with this self-destructive behavior.

"Professor Patil says that I…" She looks around, leans closer and lowers her voice even more. "That I'm a _good _student. She told me that you can excel in a Divinitions class, but not have what it takes, you know?" She shakes her head and looks away, to signal she is not interested in hearing his answer."I have to get to class."

"Most of our house is just getting here."

"I have Potions. I like being twenty minutes early, it makes Professor Wolfe happy. Besides, he said if I come in before class he'd go over my homework with me to make sure I got it. We're making the Girding potion today so it's important." Her words are fast, strung together and a little higher than normal. "See you at lunch." She throws her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the room, never looking back, even though Scorpius' eyes aren't the only ones trained on her. James has his arm thrown around a Gryffindor's girl's shoulder, she appears to be babbling and is looking directly at him, he's staring at the doorway, eyebrows furrowed.

An hour later a cauldron is bubbling and Lily is wielding a knife to cut potion ingredients as her partner stirs the cauldron. "Lily, are those about done?"

"Yeah…" She grips the knife tightly, stops cutting and uses her free hand to brace herself against the counter. The edges around her vision get fuzzy.

"We need to add them soon. The potion is starting to change color…"

Lily closed her eyes and white noise began to fill her ears. She dropped the knife and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Lily?" Her partner's back was to her, but now she turned to face her. Watching as the redhead began to crumple to the ground. The Hufflepuff let out a scream.

"Can you contain yourself?" Professor Wolfe questioned, approaching their table, assuming the Hufflepuff was overreacting to something or another.

"I…" She knelt beside Lily, the girl's mouth was moving now and her eyes opened. "What are you saying?"

"They're coming." She said, pulling herself into a sitting position. "The others have to get out...Three will…."

"Miss Potter, get off the floor this instance." Professor Wolfe marched over. "Miss Edgar do not humor her, she is just like her older brother, always drawing attention to himself."

"I don't know she just fell and then started mumbling these crazy things…"

Lily had fallen back against the stone floor, hitting it harder this time. By now, the class had paid attention to what was happening in the middle of the classroom, a few started to move towards them, but Professor Wolfe held out a hand to stop them. "Continue on with your work. Miss Edgar pull yourself together and finish your potion or take it off the heat. The last thing I need is toxic fumes floating about my classroom."

He knelt beside Lily and took her in, quickly assessing her. "Did something happen?"

"No, she just...fell." The Hufflepuff's voice was shaky as she added the rest of the ingredients to the cauldron. By the time it was mostly complete Lily had came too with the help of the professor.

"What's going on?" She asked, resting a hand on her head.

"I think it would be prudent if you were to go to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine professor, really," she insisted.

"It's procedure to have you visit the medical wing. During my study period the room is always open."

Lily slowly got to her feet, still a bit uneasy. "Fine," she muttered and walked over to her station, throwing her things in the bag. "Can Zabini come with me?"

"No." The disdain was close to creeping within his voice. "Miss Edgar, can you escort her?"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked towards the door as the Hufflepuff scrambled to catch up. There was still quite a bit of time left in class, and she wanted to get to the Hospital Wing quick enough the Madame Pomfrey couldn't try to keep her during Divinations.

"What were you talking about?" The girl finally asked, when they were getting close to the Wing. Lily wished that she could remember her first name, but she had never even spoken to the girl before they got placed as partners.

"I really don't remember what I was saying before I fell." She refused to say fainted. Fainted was something that those were weak or overly dramatic did. A quick flashback made her recall Dominique crumbling after Teddy got spliced when he first attempted to apparate.

"No, you sat up and had your eyes open and started going off about-"

Lily halted and looked at her. "What exactly did I say?" By now the door was within sight.

"That someone was coming and something would happen to three people...I couldn't really tell and the Professor-"

"That's fine." Lily spun on her heel, but the Hufflepuff caught her arm. "Can't you just lie to Professor Wolfe? Nothing is wrong with me, but I _need _to talk with Professor Patil."

"No." The girl's voice was surprisingly forceful and unfortunately loud.

"Miss Potter?" It was Madame Pomfrey coming out with her hands on her hips. She sighed.

"She fainted, Professor Wolfe wanted me to bring her to you."

Lily glared at the traitor, silently vowing to enact some sort of revenge on her. The last thing she needed was to be coddled.

"Come along dearie, and don't you dare argue with me."

Lily tore her arm away from the Hufflepuff and complied, hoping that this examination would be over soon so she could make her way to Professor Patil and discuss this newest revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

Word had spread like wildfire by the time dinner had come around. Lily had convinced Madame Pomfrey that she fainted because she skipped breakfast, so after filling her up with muffins and tea she sent her to Divination. Lily spent her entire lunch hour talking with Madame Patil and then rushed to her next classes.

At dinner she hadn't even made it to the Great Hall when someone grabbed at her. "Al, I'm fine." She saw her brother looking her over.

"Lils, come on. _James _talked to me today, told me that he was worried about you at breakfast. I caught Scorpius during class and he-"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The last thing she wanted was another lecture, especially one from Albus. Albus was like Scorpius in some respects, and lectures were tiring for the both of them. As he _usually _didn't see the point in speaking when you could say more with a well pointed look and just simple phrase.

"At least tell mum and dad, they'll want to know."

"Don't you dare." She scowled at him.

"They could-"

"Dad is stressed out because of work and you _know _mum wouldn't react well." She'd about had a panic attack when Harry came home with his arm in a sling after Lily, two hours earlier, burst into tears suddenly blabbering about her father. "I need to eat."

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Al, honestly you're more dramatic than Dom." She rolled her eyes yet again and moved her hands to her hips.

"Whatever."

Lily lost her nerve to go into the dining hall and turned on her heel in retreat. She was practically running away from the dining hall when she ran straight into someone. At first she thought it was Scorpius, because the person was tall and thin. There was a double take, though, because the tall figure had blonde hair, but their uniform was disheveled and had a Ravenclaw tie.

"Are the Heliopaths after you?" The boy teased, brushing his hair from his face with one hand and catching her with the other.

"What?"

"They are a fire spirit my mum believes-"

"Lorcan, please…"

The boy's forehead wrinkled as he shook his head. "How can you do that?"

"Tell you Lysander apart? I've known you two for ages." She pulled away from him. "And no there are no Heliopaths after me. I just want to get away from everyone."

"Oh, do I count as everyone?" he questioned, bouncing on his heels. "Because Fred and James taught me how to sneak into the kitchens…" He tilted his head to gauge her response and frowned. "But you'd rather skip. Could you tell Scorpius to meet me during our free period tomorrow morning?"

Lily opened her mouth, but he held up a hand.

"I'm not blind. The two of you are always together, either him or those two third year blokes, but you look happier with Scorpius."

Lily just looked at him, but then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lorcan. He was practically family anyway, but she didn't know why he made her feel so much better. "Don't be afraid to accept from others, because you give so much more than you think you do." Lorcan never pulled away before you did, he knew when you needed a hug. He said no more when she backed away from him and headed back towards the Slytherin dungeon.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Lily made her way to the Astronomy tower. The nights added a chill to the air, even in her thick cloak, trousers and jumper the cold still reached her. "Hello?" she called out as she made her way up the stairs. As she got closer she heard the familiar footsteps of Professor Firenze. Upon seeing her the Centaur smiled and waved her over. "Hello, what do I owe the pleasure?" he questioned.<p>

"Firenze," Lily greeted, waving as she got closer. "Professor Patil wanted me to talk with you."

"Ah…" he nodded knowingly. Firenze had taken over for Sybill Trelawney's Divinations class years ago, but switched over to Astronomy when Aurora Sinistra had to quit. After Hogwarts, Parvati Patil's sight had slowly began to develop. She was by no means a gifted seer, but she had a good handle on the basics which made her a perfect candidate for being a professor. "What do you wish to know?"

Lily walked over to where the stone was cut out for viewing purposes and sat on the edge. "How do you know if you have the sight?"

"It's a rare gift, especially for one so young." He walked closer to her, and tilted his head to look her over. "It can be different for each person, often it manifests itself in a dream first, that is when your mind is the most vulnerable." Firenze narrowed his eyes. "I suppose that's already happened."

She nodded."

"Have you had visions?"

"Not really. Occasionally they would happen when I was younger, I would get a chill or see something or tell my mum peculiar things...but it didn't seem out of the ordinary. Today…" She bit her lip. "I fainted in Potions."

"I heard about that. I recall something similar happening last year."

Lily nodded, not wanting to remember it. Luckily, she had been visiting Professor Slughorn during his office hours. The man was perceptive enough to know not to send her to the Hospital Wing after she fainted. He was the first person that she told everything to. Scorpius, Albus, her dad, and her mum each only had bits and pieces of the stories.

"Horace told you to come to me, did he not?"

"Yes."

"I think it would beneficial if you came to Parvati or I when these things happen, so we can monitor your progress." He gauged her reactions and sighed. "I hate to provide this as an option, but there are way to suppress this. Mild sleep draughts can be utilized for your dreams, during the day we can help you learn to control it."

"By control it...what do you mean?"

"You can never truly stop them, but there-"

"I don't even know if...you know."

"Don't doubt your intuition. These instances, do you honestly believe they are coincides? That you are not capable of making predictions or prophecies? Parvati tells me that even if you do not have the sight you are incredibly perceptive, one of the best students she seen in years."

Lily looked out at the sky. The moon was a fat crescent and brighter than normal. Stars glittered alongside it, but a group in a particular caught her attention. She didn't even realize that she got distracted until Firenze lightly touched her arm.

"The Scorpius constellation, home to many of the brightest stars and easily recognizable," he commented. "I find the mythology most interesting behind as their are many stories. In all of them, though, he kills Orion the Hunter because of his arrogance or wrongdoings."

Lily didn't know what else to say, but turned to look at the Centaur. "It's part me, my sight. I don't want to control it, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified."

"Your fear speaks great volumes." He smiled at her. "You are more like your father than even you know."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, when had her father ever been scared? He may claim to be, but she never saw him as anything other than calm and collected. "It's late, I should head back to my dorm before your class gets here. Thank you."

"My door is always open to you."

Lily jumped down and gave him a small smile before exiting the room. That last thing she needed was to be caught out this late. Professor Wolfe would be eager to lay down the law again and Quidditch tryouts were soon, something that she did not want to miss. She hurried as she heard the clock chime eleven, but jumped when someone grabbed at her arm. Lily drew her wand, but when she turned around she saw the familiar face of Fred.

"Lils, what are you doing out of bed this late?" he asked. Even in the dim light she could see the mischief and carefree joy written across his face.

"Yeah? Albie or choirboy might catch you." Another familiar figure came into view. James. He leaned against the wall. "I suppose you don't have any problems you have the both of them wrapped around your little finger, poor Lysander too."

"You mean Scorpius and Lorcan?" Lily questioned, confused by the nickname thinking back to earlier today.

"Yeah." He looked her over. "Are you alright?" His arrogance faded from his features into what appeared to be genuine concern. "Fred, you can head back to our room. I'll take Lils down to the snake pit."

"I can make it there myself."

"I'll leave you two…" Fred backed away, sensing the inevitable conflict and already becoming uncomfortable. James' way of confrontation was much different than his or his families. He laughed in the face of anger, joked in the face of fear. James always thought the louder the voice he had, the better.

"Come on." He went to slip an arm around her, but she pushed away.

"Get off of me. You've made me feel miserable about myself and my friends the entire time I've been at Hogwarts."

"You're my sister," he said.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Scorpius has been more supportive than you ever have." She hoped the jab would work. A while ago she surmised that he hated Scorpius because he was jealous of him, for whatever reason. James wasn't always the easiest person to get along with.

"I know, but...I heard what happened today and I saw you this morning...Let's get you back to your room."

"I don't need help," she muttered.

"You don't know the shortcuts and hidden passages like I do." He winked and looped his arm through hers. She relented and let him guide her while he babbled. James could ramble for ages if you let him. The two were about at the dungeons when they heard footsteps. James pulled her close to the wall.

"Why don't you have the cloak?"

"Shh…" He placed a hand over her mouth, because out strode Regina Greengrass and Rose Weasley. "Busted," he said and dropped it, taking a step back.

"James Sirius," Rose hissed. "What on earth are you and-"

"Lily?" Regina finished. "Honestly, if you aren't with my cousin it's impossible for you to stay out of trouble. I guess it runs in the family."

"Not my side, it doesn't," Rose objected, planting her hands on her hips, looking every bit her mother at the moment in time.

"Are you talking bad about my father?"

"I never said anything about Uncle Harry. I was just saying that you lot are always up to something."

"Get off your high horse," James said. "Either bust me or let us go."

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure Uncle Neville hears about this."

"I'm shaking," James drawls. "Want to escort me back? I'm real sorry you don't have handcuffs, Fiona Finnegan does and-"

"You're a pig," Regina says. "Rose make sure he gets back to his room. I'll go back with Lily." The attractive blonde watched them walk away before gesturing for Lily to follow her. "Because I just so happen to like you and a little birdy told me that you're trying out for Quidditch I won't tell Professor Wolfe."

"There's a 'but', isn't there?"

"First, you're going to tell me why you and your brother were out so late. Then, you're going to promise me never to pull a stunt like this again." Regina crossed her arms over her chest, studying Lily's face. "I _know _you and Scorpius are always up with the sun, but you don't leave the Common Room so you don't break any rules. At least that I know of." She waggled her eyebrows and let out a laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I didn't even ask why James and Fred were out, I don't really want to know. I was talking to Professor Firenze about a part of my Divination assignment because I was late to Professor Patil's office hours. I knew he'd be there because he has a midnight astronomy class."

"Fair enough, but you better not be lying to me. Come on, Potter." She let out another laugh and the two went to the girl's dormitories.

That night Lily slept into bed in her normal clothes, anticipating getting up in a few hours anyway. However, she shut her eyes and actually fell into deep sleep, constellations filling her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Quidditch sign-ups were posted on Wednesday which gave her even more of a chance to avoid Scorpius. Simone and her other roommates were getting concerned and suspicious that she stayed out all hours of the night. So, she did her best to stay in her room and be with the Jordi and Nott whenever she wasn't at lessons.

Scorpius, though, did stay away from her. That was the best and most infuriating thing about him, he was always seemed so detached. However, whenever she met his eyes he looked at her with concern.

"Potter," one of the fourth years called out. Damon Flint was one of the youngest Quidditch captains that Slytherin ever had, but there was no one left to fill the spot. None of the older Slytherin's had any desire or talent to play on the house team. "Remember, we have tryouts this Saturday. I booked the pitch tonight for all the prospective players to practice. Alright?"

She nodded, clutching her fork tightly. His tone of voice was not one that she appreciated, but it was one that she grudgingly became accustomed to as the youngest of all her cousins. "How many people signed up?"

"Numbers aren't that great, but let's not worry about that now." He gave her a smile. "Have you seen Malfoy around?"

"Why are you asking me?" she snapped, causing the Nott and Zabini to look at her strangely.

"You're kidding, right?" Jordi questioned. "Last year we wondered if someone used a sticking charm on you two."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "I have to leave, thanks for telling me about practice, Damon." Lily threw her bag over her shoulder and marched out of the Great Hall. Behind her she heard footsteps, and saw Scorpius. "Do you need something?"

"Usually, I'd leave you alone until you're ready to talk, but…" He shook his head and let out a laugh. "You and Albus are a lot alike."

Lily looked at him and balled her hands together. She thought back to the constellation in the sky, the distinct shape formed by bright stars. "Firenze and Professor Patil are helping me."

"Is that where you're going now?"

"Yeah, History of Magic doesn't start until nine and Professor Patil doesn't have a class until this afternoon." Lily bit her lip.

"Let me walk you, it's on the way to Charms."

Lily nodded and walked close with him as they began their ascent up the stairs, shoulders brushing against each other. A cold shoulder and frustration wouldn't chase Scorpius away, she knew that. Why was she scared of this? She borrowed Simone's astronomy textbook to look up the mythology behind the constellation, in one of them Scorpius killed Orion to defend Dionne's chastity. Many thought that Lily was the one who influenced Scorpius, that she convinced him to all sorts of crazy things, but Scorpius was the one who influenced her. How ironic was it that someone who was named after the stars kept someone named after a flower grounded?

* * *

><p>Lily was searching through her trunk in her dorm while her roommates lounged on her bed. "What are you looking for?" Simone asked.<p>

"My trousers, I have practice tonight."  
>"Practice for what?" It was Daphne, her other roommate. "Oh, do you mean Quidditch? I want to come, Ophelia is trying out and I promised I'd watch her…" She smirked. "But then again Damon isn't really hard on the eyes."<p>

"It's not tryouts," Lily replied through gritted teeth. Daphne was a sweet girl, but she reminded her too much of her cousin Dominique. The flirty part Veela who was constantly gossiping with Roxanne. Ophelia, Daphne's sister, was in her fifth year, and known for her skills on the Pitch.

Lily said no more to roommates as she slid on the trousers and one of her t-shirts that she wasn't quite sure was her own, in fact it was most likely Hugo's as he had a tendency for leaving his stuff laying around at the Potter's. Since Albus and James were quite a bit larger than him, all of his long forgotten clothes ended up being Lily's.

"Are you coming Simone?" Lily asked as he pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then stabbed at the loose tendrils with bobby pins.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smirked and jumped off the bed. The three girls headed downstairs and then out of their common room, down the corridor and outside. Daphne and Simone continued to the bleachers, but she stopped at the shed.

"Do you have your broom?" Scorpius questioned. "The school one's are rubbish."

"Albus has always said I can use his, mum is sending me mine soon," she answered and grabbed her brother's broom. It looked as if it hadn't been touched since the beginning of the school year. She found that strange as Elliot Wood was the Captain and he turned into some obsessive madman that began practice and tryouts only days after they first arrived. Lily looked at Scorpius with a wrinkled of concentration across her forehead.

"You need to ask him about that." Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed at his own broom. "It's a long story and one that I don't know if he would want you to know yet." He forced one of those polite smiles across his face and reached for her shoulder, rubbing it a bit to let her know that she shouldn't worry. "Damon's going to be wondering where we are and if we're gone for too long Regina won't let me hear the end of it."

Lily lifts an eyebrow, silently asking Scorpius why Regina would give him a bad time. People must think that there's more than there is between them. Even here, with her body not far from him, she doesn't feel that pull towards him that Victoire's always going on about with Teddy. She thought back to when James first caught them kissing each other and wondered what it would be like with him.

"Yeah," she answered and then a smile crossed her face. "Race you out there!" She let out laugh and he chased after her, struggling to keep up, because for a girl so small she sure is fast. As her laughter fills the air he thinks back to the first time he really saw her.

* * *

><p><em>Lily was only eleven-her first year-she had butterfly clips in her hair and a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. While she hugged her father, Albus shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he stood beside Scorpius at King's Cross The light haired boy was in khaki's with light blue button up shirt. Albus wanted to tease him about the way he dressed, more formal than their school uniforms, but he knew it wasn't really his choice.<em>

"_Listen, about Lily…" he began. "I don't know what house she'll be in, but…"_

"_If she's a snake…" Scorpius finished._

"_Mum and dad didn't tell James and I very much before we started school...You know, about the war and all. They told Lily even less, though." Albus kicked at the ground. "I think you know how it is, the War is a hard thing for anyone to bring up. Dad used to have these terrible nightmares and Mum can't stand it when dad is gone for long… Lily pretends that she can handle things, but James let her watch a scary movie with us and she was scared to use her closet for weeks after."_

"_She doesn't know about Voldemort?" _

"_No."_

"_My dad told me I soon as I could understand. He told me never to be ashamed of my name because the sins of my father are not my own. It's harder for you and Lily and James, isn't it? People expect more from you."_

_Albus nodded. "Dad refuses to talk to the press or have interviews or appearances. Lily thinks all the attention we get is because Mum's a big Quidditch star." _

"_Well, I can help you watch out for her if you think she needs it. Merlin knows you aren't going to be getting any help from James."_

"_Yeah, I think you're better than Rose or Dom."_

_Scorpius shuddered at the last name. "Can't believe Roxanne and her are such good friends."_

"_Hey, that's my family." Albus pretended to be offended and slugged him in the shoulder. "I know what you mean." He laughed and stood closer, it was surprising that they became such good friends. His only hope was that Lily got to like Scorpius just as much as Albus liked him._

* * *

><p>Come Saturday Lily was so nervous she couldn't even sleep. Instead she went down to the Great Hall extra early with a Potion's textbook and Divinations textbook. The latter was one for fifth years, but Professor Patil thought it would be beneficial for her. The former was to annotate it for an essay that was due by next Thursday.<p>

"Relax," Scorpius said as he slid down next to her. "Are you going to eat anything?"

Lily rolled her eyes and reached for a slice of toast. "Happy?" She munched on it loudly devouring it in three bites. "It's more than you eat in a week."

"That's an exaggeration." Scorpius poured a glass of water and scooped half a spoonful of eggs on his plate, adding a slice of toast mostly out of spite. "Why did you come down to the dining hall?"

Lily shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but Scorpius knew the look on her face.

"You don't need to be nervous. There's three Chaser spots. Ophelia is practically guaranteed one, but your flying is superb." Scorpius was caught off guard by Lily wrapping her arms around him. He patted them lightly, but didn't reciprocate the embrace. Slytherin's were trickling in, and some of the older ones already had their eyes fixed on him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Regina questioned as she sat down on the bench across from them, Ophelia following suit. Regina could pass for a Malfoy with her silky blonde hair, pale skin, and clear blue eyes. Ophelia was the opposite: light olive skin, hair that was practically black, and clever eyes so dark you could hardly distinguish the pupil.

"No." She pulled away from Scorpius and piled more food on her plate. Across the table Ophelia picked up the book and cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a third year?" Her tone was accusatorial. "This textbook is advanced for a fifth year."

"It's a hobby," Scorpius said. "You know how Professor Patil is, she always indulges curious students."

Lily knew he was covering for her, but she couldn't help but be angry, especially with how the girls looked at her. "Can I have it back?" she questioned and then snatched it out of Ophelia's hands. Scorpius rested a hand on her knee to inconspicuously tell her to calm down. She slid away from him and pulled her face into a frown. "I need to grab my trainers before tryouts, see you there."

Lily made it to the pitch as Damon was arriving. She was on the bleachers stretching out as set the case down on the pitch. The one aspect of Quidditch that she despised was those infernal bludgers. She has a distinct memory of visiting Albus in the hospital wing after a particularly bad instance with the bludgers.

"You alright?" he questioned when he saw the look on his face. "Where's Malfoy?"

"I had to change my shoes, I left him in the Great Hall with Regina and Ophelia."

He gave her a look but threw her a Quaffle as he he mounted his broom. "Let's get warmed up, show me what you got, Potter." He smirked at her and she followed his lead, going straight into the air. The wind surged around her and she looked around the pitch to see him not far. She threw the ball, hard, and flew in the direction of one of the hoops. This went on for quite some time, zig zagging around the pitch, racing up and down. When their other teammates entered the pitch Lily held the Quaffle under her arm and saw Ophelia on the ground. She mounted her broom and came up to them.

"Pass it here!" she shouted. Lily saw Damon fly to the ground as she passed it to the fifth year. Jordi mounted his broom and followed them. It was then she realized the tryout was beginning when Damon used an amplification charm for his voice to shout complicated plays at them from the ground. He instructed them to stay on one half while he ran the others doing trying out for Chaser on the other half.

Once the passing was completed he had them run through various flying, catching and throwing drills. "Potter, Greengrass, get up there. Show me the figure eight formation."

Lily bit her lip, wondering whether or not he was doing this to prove that she can handle the demands of the team or to prove that she cannot fly. The figure eight was difficult, they start at different ends of the pitch, they cross each other's path in the middle an easy toss when they are far enough away. They do this, executing the first half perfectly, Lily tosses her the Quaffle. There is Scorpius at the other end, filling the role of Keeper that he does so well. Ophelia tosses it and he blocks it, knocking it far. Lily knows that she should let it go, her diving is part of the play, still she does it. Not far from the ground she caught in the arm. Her broom paused, but she fell forward, tumbling in the grass before she regains the momentum to fly again. The flying is shaky, Scorpius stares at her. She can see the worry and uses it to her advantage, swerving up and down to toss it into the lower left hoop. When she turns around she sees Damon with a beaming grin. What she doesn't notice is the worried look Scorpius has as he flies to the ground, his eyes never leaving Lily who is unstable on her feet as she walks to the captain.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Nice long chapter, so please review! I would love to hear what you have to say. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter (HermionieG and zalatwabooks).**

* * *

><p>Lily was better. Or so it seemed. When Scorpius went to bed after patrol's she was not in the common room. In the morning he didn't see her until she came into the dining hall, sat down beside him with one large textbook or another as she piled her plate with inordinate amounts of food. That's why he didn't expect what happened a week after Quidditch tryouts.<p>

Albus and he were conducting patrols, something that both of them looked forward to. Out of all the other prefects they enjoyed each other's company much more. As they walked they kept quiet. "We don't want Rose to accuse us of not correctly conducting patrols," Scorpius said.

Albus shook his head and laughed. "I know why _I _think she's insufferable, but what happened with the two of you? I thought the two of you used to be close."

"Why aren't you playing Quidditch?" he questioned, coming to a stop.

"Score...I...it's a long story and no it doesn't have to do with James or Wood." He sighed kicking at the ground. "I have a lot on my mind and I'm a Prefect this year...Besides, I'm rubbish at Quidditch."

Scorpius' face was usually expressive, so it was hard to school a look of neutrality across his face when he was in utter disbelief. Albus was probably the best out his siblings, his family, at Quidditch. He, like his father, had made the team his first year and was Seeker. Like his mother, he was adept at flying. One thing, though, that Scorius was able to do was pick out the underlying meaning, _I'm not my father_. Scorpius was in the same boat as Albus. Both of them looked extremely similar to a their father when they were the same age. It was hard to find people that could look past that, especially given their reputations.

"I lied to Lily today. She wondered why your broom is collecting dust. I told her it was a long story and that you weren't playing."

"Thanks, mate." He managed a smile as he halted, but his facial expression betrayed him. "What's wrong?"

"Lily's my friend too, and deceit has no place in friendship."

"If you want an actual answer, one of my..._friends_…" At that word his voice had a peculiar sound as if he didn't quite know what to call them. "Made me realize I was doing it for the wrong reasons."

Scorpius just nodded as he looked ahead. "We better get back to bed. Heads have a late night meeting, so they want us done by ten."

The two boys split up and headed to their respective dormitories. Scorpius got as far as the portrait hole when he was nearly ran over by a small figure with a mess of red hair. "Lily?" he whispered, grabbing at her arm. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him with watery eyes. "I need…" Lily shook her head. "My dad...owlery."

"The owlery is locked this time of night, come on." He released his grip, but then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, you don't understand." She shook her head profusely, trying to pull away from him.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name is happening?" He tried to still her, but she struggled. Eventually he let her loose and she stood in front of him. "Is it about…" He was referring to her nightmares, her visions. They were never this bad, she hardly ever remembered them, usually they just kept her from sleeping.

"I don't know...there was this man and auror's and a bright light and screams…" She curled into herself. "I'm not supposed to remember."

Scorpius whispered the password to their portrait before guiding her in. The dim light of the Common Room never went out, so he sat down on the couch and Lily followed. He wanted to say something, but she curled against his body and clung on tightly. It didn't take him long to realize that she had fallen asleep in a mere matter of minutes. Before he knew it, he himself had followed her lead.

Professor Andrew Wolfe made his way to the Common Room after the meeting with all the Heads of Houses. He despised that you had to cross through the dormitories to get to his office, then up a flight of stairs and to the left to get to his room. It was made to be secluded, so students _could _access him if absolutely necessary, but the location was a deterrent. He envied those professors that could live off of the campus or at the very far from the students.

When he walked into the Common room he noticed it wasn't empty. The biggest couch was occupied by two individuals: one boy and one girl. The girl he'd recognize anywhere, Lily Potter. Her red hair cascaded across the boys chest and arm. She was nothing but trouble, couldn't even made it to class on time and probably thought she was above the rules,like her idiotic older brother did. Other professors, older ones, said there was hope for him. There wasn't, the only decent individual out of that family-Weasley clan included-seemed to be Albus Potter.

Professor Wolfe shook his head and marched forward, but when he pieced together who the boy was anger sparked inside of him. It was the Malfoy boy. The studious, shy boy who somehow was devoid of his father's arrogance. All the professor's sang his praises and he too had hope, the boy's work was excellent thus far and he was a prefect.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter," he said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, but still firm. When they didn't respond, he grabbed the boys robe to shake him a bit. "Mr. Malfoy, wake this instant."

The boy straightened up, his eyes popping open. When he realized that the Professor was standing over him with the girl draped across his chest he shrank a bit and pulled Lily in closer.

"Sir, I can explain. There is a perfectly acceptable reason why I am here with Miss Potter."

"I would love to hear it, but I would like to go to bed, where the two of you should be currently. So, please wake her up or I will and it will not be pleasant."

The professor watched as Scorpius gently moved her, a hand grazing against the bare skin of her arm where her jumper had fallen. Lily blinked a few times, still clinging tightly. Scorpius murmured a few words and she sat up straighter, biting her lip when she saw him.

Her reaction, though, puzzled Professor Wolfe. Most couples push away from each other when they are caught, but Lily leaned into his body, even more so than when he pulled her tighter. "Sir, I…" Her voice was strangled and her eyes looked red, he noticed they were slightly puffy as if she'd been crying.

"I want the both of you to go to your respective rooms, we will continue this conversation tomorrow before breakfast."

He watched as Lily pulled away from Scorpius, but once he was on his feet he held out a hand for her to take, helping her to his feet. They exchanged a look that seemed to be an entire conversation...There was something going on here and he would have to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Lily's roommates eyed her curiously as they got ready the next morning. Daphne kept her voice low, occasionally giggling as she relied information to Simone. Her third roommate, Esther, kept to herself. Lily got along best with Simone, mostly because they had the same sense of humor, but Lily was nowhere near as gossipy as she was. Esther was rather somber, and liked to keep to herself. She spent most of her time with a small group of friends that consisted of a handful of Slytherins and Ravenclaws.<p>

"Everyone's talking already," Esther said as she collected her items for morning classes. "Daphne heard you come in and Ophelia told her that Regina saw you coming up from the staircase." The girl looked her over. "You should try to be more secretive."

Before Lily could respond Esther got to her feet and walked out of the room. Lily did her best to look presentable, but her nerves were frayed as she could not think of believable lies to tell. She made her way downstairs and hovered by the boys' staircase.

"Waiting for someone?" It was Damon, the fourth grinned as he adjusted his purposefully loosened tie.

"No," she lied smoothly. "Do we have practice tonight?"

"I booked the pitch for two hours after classes and before dinner, I expect you there as soon as they get out."

"Yes, sir." She gave him a mock salute and reluctantly headed in the direction of the office. She wanted Scorpius, wanted to talk to him before they went in. Providing a united front was much better.

However, when she turned down the hallway to his Head of House office, she saw Scorpius lingering. "Lily, where were you?"

She grabbed at his wrist, twisting his arm slightly to get a look at his watch. "It's still early. Don't worry." She smiled and dropped it, trying to hold herself together, to put together a strong front for their Professor.

Scorpius grabbed for the door, holding it open for Lily and waiting for her to go in before following closely behind. Professor Wolfe was at his desk, appearing to be grading papers as he sat there. "I would say good morning, but this is not a social visit. Sit."

The teens followed his cue and sat down at the same time. Scorpius sat with perfect posture, eyes flickering between the man's face and the floor. Lily kept her eyes on Scorpius wondering what to do or say.

"Explanations are not necessary. I have punishments in place for those that fraternize and are out of their rooms after hours."

"Fraternize?" Lily's voice was high and her eyebrows nearing her forehead. She turned looked at him with disgust on her face. At thirteen she hadn't even yet had her first kiss. Scorpius was a close friend, practically family in her eyes.

"It was my fault," Scorpius said. "I encouraged the behavior instead of telling Lily to go back to bed."

It was a lie. Lily knew that. The words were harsh and stiff, not like how he acted last night. When he saw her he drew her in for an embrace, led her to the couch to calm her down. She had fallen asleep before he told her that it was time for bed. "No. He didn't do anything wrong, sir. It was my fault, Scorpius was just concerned."

The Professor took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. "Detention, for the both of you. Miss Potter you will be in your dorm immediately after detention ends. No common room. Mr. Malfoy, you will be put on probation as a Prefect, no patrols or other duties for a week. Is that understood?"

Scorpius nodded mechanically, but Lily felt anger swell up inside her. "It was my fault! Don't punish him."

"Lily," he murmured.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please leave? You can wait outside if you wish, but I need to discuss some things with Miss Potter in private."

At that he hesitated, but one look from the Head of House and he got to his feet, exiting quickly.

"I suppose you know why you wanted me to ask Mr. Malfoy to leave." He paused, but the look on his face told her that he didn't want an answer. "Why do you think it is your fault Miss Potter? There seems to be a missing part of the story and I do not believe it is one that Mr. Malfoy could tell me. Why were you not in bed when he came back from patrol?"

Lily bit her lip and arranged her hands in her lap as she stared at the floor. How much should she tell him? It was already risky, so many people knowing. It was exactly something she wanted to advertise, what if she's not actually a seer?

"It was nothing. I was studying and thought I left something downstairs."

"Good attempt at lying, now tell me the truth."

She looked up at him. Sure, her lying wasn't the best, but it couldn't have been that awful. "I had a…" She considered how to phrase it, but it all seemed ridiculous to her. "A nightmare." That sounded childish and she supposed it was. She wondered what the Professor would think of her, crying over bad dreams. How could she make him realize that they were so much more?

"A nightmare. That is why you and Scorpius ended up sleeping together on the couch at midnight?"

"When Scorpius found me I was outside of the Common Room trying to get to the owlery."

At that the Professor leaned forward ever so slightly, taking what she said as the truth. "An odd story, but why were you trying to go there."

Lily clenched her hands into fists and she shut her eyes, trying to will this away from happening. Though, when she did that, images danced through her mind. The same horrible ones as last night. They popped open and she was met with the face of the man who had been questioning. "It's complicated."

"Do you realize that I am not just the person who teaches you Potions? I am your Head of House. In order to keep Slytherin House safe and running efficiently I must know what is going on under my own roof. Is that understood?"

She nodded and loosened her fist. There were now little white crescent moons on her palms from her nails digging in. "Yes, but...Since, I was little I...I used to see things… Snippets, but I wouldn't remember the visions, but the emotions I felt. They stopped when I got older, but by last year they started again. I couldn't sleep. When I did, it felt like I was falling. You know that jolt as you go to sleep, and you usually wake up, but I just fall into sleep. When I wake up I can't remember a dream, all I know is it felt so real and I just want to sleep again, because I was so tired." She took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. "It used to be just a night, but last year Professor Slughorn was helping me and I fainted in the classroom. When I came to he said I was muttering, but he couldn't understand." Lily wasn't even finished yet, but she wanted to be. A look of recognition passed his face and she shrunk into her seat.

"When you fainted in my class…"

"I ate breakfast that morning."

"Who else knows about this? Just Mr. Malfoy or are their others?"

"Scorpius only found out because I would stumble into breakfast half awake or he would find me in the common room when he came down at five."

"That was not my question, who else knows?"

"Professor Slughorn, but Professor Firenze and Professor Patil know too…" She tried to straighten her spine, but ended up with her arms wrapped around herself and wished that Scorpius would be here. Just his presence was enough to help her compose herself. "They say I'm young, and that my sight is strong." She looked down at her hands once again curled into small fists. When she glanced up at him he had a completely neutral face.

"So, you are a seer."

"I don't exactly know…"

"Why was I not made privy to this information?" He waved his wand and one of the filing cabinet drawers open and a folder flew at him. Opening the folder he quickly perused it before glancing back up at her.

"Because…" She didn't finish the sentence, couldn't he tell it was self explanatory? That information was private and already too many people knew about. Two professors (three if you count Slughorn), her father, best friend, and brother. Lily knew that her mother was not oblivious or stupid, but she chose to ignore the signs, didn't want to deal with it, lest it brought up memories she had tried to leave behind.

"It concerns me. Do you not think it is dangerous when you are fainting in the middle of class? That you can't sleep?"  
>"Professor Patil and Professor Firenze are helping me."<p>

"Did Mr. Slughorn offer you any potions to combat the insomnia? Perhaps a calming or peace draught."

"No, I don't want to block it, I want to learn how to control it."

"And in the mean time you will kill yourself trying, am I correct Miss Potter?"

"No!" she objected, rather loudly.

"Alright, then…"

"Are we finished?" Her eyes drifted to the clock in the corner of the room. They actually been talking for as long as she thought, in fact there was still ten minutes until breakfast began.

"No. Do you recall what else I wanted to discuss?" He looked her over, waiting for her response.

Lily did remember his words. Fraternization he had called. Preposterous was the name she had for whatever Professor Wolfe thought he had saw. "I needed Scorpius, alright? We fell asleep as two friends, one friend helping the other one, but getting tangled in misunderstanding."

"No," was what he said.

"I'm telling the truth this time."

"I was not referencing the credibility of your statement, but rather the content of it. You do not 'need' him. Do you understand how dangerous it is lose a part of your own independence, a part of your own agency as a human being? That being constantly reliant on someone leads you down a slippery slope."

"Professor we are here to discuss a problem, not my personal life." He was wrong. She knew that. Lily needed Scorpius as much as Scorpius needed her, although his problems he didn't outwardly admit. Still, how could she convey to him that having him by her side made her feel at ease? That she liked the fact that they were so comfortable in their friendship that glances could constitute a conversation.

"If you want this meeting to be over, feel free to leave at any time. I am just-"

Lily was already on her feet heading out the door where Scorpius waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, I think I need to clear up some confusion. As I was reading over my chapters that Scorpius, Albus, and Rose's ages are a bit unclear. All three are supposed to be in fifth year, but I think I wrote that they were fourth years at some point. Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The second day of detention Professor Wolfe conveniently had 'other arrangements'. However, that only turned into a positive as she had Professor Longbottom. Besides, working in the Greenhouse as night was much better than working in the Dungeons. The dungeons were always much colder than outside, dark and dank. The night air outside, though, felt crisp. Autumn was still holding on for dear life and the sky was mostly clear, so the stars and the moon shone brightly.<p>

"I don't get to see you nearly enough," Neville said when he saw her approach.

"I see you in class." She gave him a quick hug, though. He might as well be family, him and her aunt Hannah were always over at the Weasley-Potter house for Holidays and really any day they entire family could get together. "I thought you liked that I was more like Albus than James." Her older brother saw Neville at least once a week for detention.

"You're so much like your mum." He shook his head with a smile. "We're pruning tonight." He handed her a pair of gloves and clippers. "I'm collecting clippings for Wolfe."

"Can't he do it?" she muttered with an eye roll.

Neville raised his eyebrows slightly, but let her attitude slide, even though it was referencing her own Head of House. "You know I don't like anyone in my Greenhouse without permission or supervision. It upsets the Mandrakes."

Lily stifled a laugh as she got to work. She wondered how exactly this was supposed to be a punishment. Honestly, she liked it better than being in her dorm or the stuffy library. While it was a mind-numbing task at least it kept her hands busy. Eventually she got into a sort of the a rhythm, blocking out everything around her. It was nice, nice to be able not to think about Quidditch or classes or...She set the clippers down and squeezed her eyes shut. The memory of the dream from that night lingered in her mind. As hard as she tried she could never focus on it enough, the details were too blurry identify any of the people or the places.

"Lily…" Neville's voice called out softly followed by a hand on her arm. "I think you can be done for tonight, you accomplished quite a bit." He looked at the rows of neatly trimmed plants with a smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, but I don't want to see you here again, even if you _are _much better at this than your brother." He ruffled her hair like her dad always did. "Night, and don't make yourself a stranger. Heck, bring Scorpius down if it'll get you to visit."

Lily kept a smile on her face, but it faltered slightly. Outside it was even colder and it wasn't even that late. She pulled at the edges of cloak and walked a little faster. As she entered the castle she heard voices.

"I have to get back, J." That voice was a soft tenor, and rather familiar.

"Just a bit longer…" The other one was deeper.

As Lily turned the corner she saw Albus talking to a boy. The boy's hair was longish and dark, a blue and bronze scarf looped around his neck. Before she could even say anything or move the other way the boy whipped around.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Albus questioned, walking forward. When she saw him better his hair was mussed, much like James' was and her cheeks had a tinge of red to them.

"I could ask you the same thing." She peered around his shoulder to the retreating figure of the boy.

"That's just Julian. I need to meet Rose for patrols, but he...he wanted me to wait outside the Common Room so he could return the notes he borrowed."

Lily could tell when her brothers lied, it wasn't difficult in the least bit. However, she had no clue what he would be lying about. "Whatever, I just got down with detention and-"

"I know." His tone was all disapproval as he looked at her with arms over his chest.

"What's that look for? You're seriously channeling mum right now."

"Because of you Score and I can't have patrol together, I'm stuck with Rose." He groaned at that.

"Score could have pushed me toward the stairs, we both fell asleep on that coach."

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't get the whole story?"

"Scorpius said that he got busted for not turning you in for wandering the halls."

Lily gave him a look and wondered why Scorpius was changing the story. Granted she had told anyone anything other than she had been caught out of her dorm after curfew, and Professor Wolfe was such a hard-ass everyone believed her.

"I should get back to my Common Room."

"Lils, let me walk you back."

"I am capable of walking back by myself," she muttered, turning away from her brother.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't realize how fast their first Quidditch game was approaching. To be fair, the only date she had in her mind was the first Hogsmeade weekend she would be allowed to go to, the weekend that fell after their game.<p>

Her schedule was hectic but she learned to embrace. Exhaustion and a busy mind could stave off nightmares and visions. She continued the extra lessons, and both Professor's warned her of the danger of trying to compensate actual solutions with a tiring schedule. They said visions could hit her suddenly. If the nightmares stopped altogether then there was a real concern. The visions weren't just coming to the surface when her mind was at it's most vulnerable.

These thoughts weren't on her mind as she got ready. She focuses on braiding the hair close to face, integrating it into a tight ponytail. The long sleeve shirt she wore was dark green, with two white bands on the sleeve and the crest on her breast. The pants were white and her robes were dark green, the name Potter emblazoned on the back. Below that was a large number 6. She scowled at that. Flint thought he was being clever by giving her her mum's number. James proudly wore the number seven when he took the field as Chaser, a tribute to both his father and grandfather.

"You better head down to the Great Hall," Simone said.

"Or to Malfoy's room," Daphne teased.

"I'll go with you to breakfast," Esther said as she grabbed her black jumper. She put a hand on Lily's shoulder and flickered her eyes to the door. Lily followed her roommate's lead and was thankful for her intervention. "I knew they would never let you leave without a proper interrogation once you got them started." When they entered the Common Room Esther halted. "Do you want to go…" She tilted her head in the direction of the boys staircase.

"No."

The pair walked to the Dining Hall and sat at separate ends of the table. Lily took a seat beside Jordi in the middle in the middle of the table. He was busy shoveling his food into his mouth. Nott was beside him, but he was on reserve for this match. The older members were missing, which wasn't surprising for Ophelia, but for Scorpius and Damon it was odd.

Eventually, though, more and more people filter in. Ravenclaw's Quidditch team comes out in one large group and all sit in the same vicinity. When the older members of the team comes in, Scorpius slides in beside her, a smile on his face as he reaches for a slice of toast and dumps half a spoonful of eggs on his plate along with a sausage.

"Big eater," Lily teases as she takes a drink of her pumpkin juice.

Scorpius just fixes her with that look of his and finishes the food on the plate. They sit there for sometime and Lily swears the air seems to be buzzing with electricity. Maybe, though, it's just pulsing through her veins. She caught a glimpse of the clear sky out of a window and she can't wait to get on her broom.

A few minutes later they had down to the locker rooms. Lily puts on her guards and Ophelia double checks them to make sure they are on correctly. What confuses her is the way she latches onto her wrist and pulls her into the boys' half of the locker room. When they pass the partition she sees a banner with the words _Slytherin _in loopy silver writing, the background is emerald green with a green snake twisting around the letters. In fact the entire room is decorated.

"Ophelia's idea," Damon said, "but Scorpius helped her with it and I supervised." He looked around the room and motioned for them to get into one big circle. "This is the first game of the year and I know we're a young team, but we're also faster, cunning and more prepared. We _will _win this I can feel it." He says, then instructs them to put their hands in the middle. "Remember, me and Ophelia will signal the plays. Stay focused. Ready?"

"1," Ophelia starts, jumping in, "2, 3…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sound is surprising, but they all grab their brooms and head to the entrance to enter the pitch. Lily bounces on her feet as they prepare to be announced, she notices Scorpius with a peculiar look on his face. Nerves? She goes over beside him and laces her hand with his and gives him a smile. Scorpius takes a deep breath and squeezes her hand.

"Mount your brooms!" Damon instructs.

Lily and Scorpius release their hands at the same time and jump on, flying towards the sky. They take their positions, the balls are released and the game begins.

Lily is exhausted. Even with the low temperature and wind she is exhausted with all this flying around. Jordi, Ophelia and her make a good team, but they keep on losing possessions. Lily feels the anger bubbling up inside of her and, as she flies with the Quaffle, she is ready to do whatever it takes to get it through the hoop.

"Look at Potter go!" The announcer shouts. It's Flynn Jordan, one of Fred's friends. "Quite a surprise to see this Potter on the pitch, but I guess it's in her blood. With the way she's playing she may be the next Ginny Potter."

This only motivates her more, she lean down and shifts to the left, going fast in low. Ophelia is in her line of vision and she tosses it, the blonde makes an effortless throw right into the hoop. Right now they're in front of Ravenclaw's bleachers, but she still hears Slytherin across the pitch. Quidditch is practically the only thing they allow themselves to show emotion for. As Lily goes up higher she catches sight of a familiar face in the stand. Albus. He's right amongst all the Ravenclaw's, not even pretending to be cheering for his sister. No, he sits next to that same boy from the night before.

"Ophelia!" she shouts. "We need to run Gryffindor defense and then Jordi and I can start the figure 8 play."

"No." The blonde gets close to her. "Don't you dare try to call the shots or you'll lose the game." The Gryffindor play is known for being gutsy and stupid, it usually leads to at least one foul being called if not more. In practice when they tried to run it Lily practically got a concussion. It is only for a desperate situation. "Right now we need to help Flint catch that damn snitch."

"Looks like there's about to be a cat fight on the field, folks," the announcer says. Lily and Ophelia fly away from each other.

It takes all they have in order to keep hold of Defense. Lily can spot flashes of gold on the pitch, but so can both the Seeker's. They are neck in neck, racing around the pitch, but out of nowhere a beater hits a Bludger and it goes flying. Before the Slytherin Beaters can hit it away, it raced toward Damon. The Bludger knocked him just so that it allowed Ravenclaw's keeper to grasp the Snitch.

Lily clutched her broom tightly as the announcer shouted and Ravenclaw's stormed the field. She allowed herself to float onto the ground, Damon gestured to them and they went to the locker room. Jordi tore off his pads and flung them to the ground. Ophelia's lips were curled into a grimace as she perched on a bench. Scorpius had his hands curled into fists as he leaned against the lockers.

"Ravenclaw is a tough team and probably one of the most experienced ones besides Gryffindor. That's not an excuse, though. I've seen you all at practice and you _can _do better." He turned to Lily. "What the hell were doing out there?"

"I was trying to get her to run a strong defense so we could get possession back…"

"Don't. You listen to whatever Ophelia or I tell you to do. This is a team sport, we can't have any rogues out there. Understood?"

Lily nodded.

"Good. Because we have reserve players that want to play."

She swallowed harshly and left the room to the other side to get changed. She left the Quidditch uniform there and slipped on the oversized sweater and leggings, and then put on a pair of trainers she left in there. Ophelia left to the Common Room, probably not making an appearance until she got a proper shower. The boys had filtered out, or rather Damon had kicked Jordi out because he didn't want him damaging the lockers.

"Score, you in here?" she questioned. He was sitting on the bench, his hands braced on his knees. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

She sat beside him and didn't say a word. "I know I did terrible, but you were good."

"Do you see how many times I let them score?" he questioned. "And you aren't terrible. Damon should know that you don't take direction well by now."

"Hey!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, letting her know that he was not in any way believing her. Listening, or even sitting still, were not either of Lily's strong suits. "I guess." She bit her lip. "So, this is a bit off topic...but do you know Julian Corner?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Albus has been with him quite a bit."

"Has it ever occured to you that Albus wants to be like you?"

"Me?"

"You're able to distinguish yourself from your family, but Albus is always around them. Most of his friends are related to him in some way. Julian is probably one of the few friends that isn't connected to the Potter's or Weasley's."

"He has you."

Scorpius shook his head, and Lily wanted to know what was crossing his mind. "But I'm your friend too."

"You have a point." She slipped an arm around his shoulder for an awkward side hug before getting to her feet. "We better get back to the Common Room, I don't want to get the fraternization talk again from Wolfe."

Scorpius let Lily lead him back to the castle and then to the dungeon, but as he made their way back he caught a glimpse of Albus and the Ravenclaw boy. The former had his head tipped back with laughter, happiness seemed to exude from him. For a moment he wished he could feel that sort of joy, but then Lily turned around to look at him and roll her eyes. She reached for his hand and tugged him forward, her kind face distracting him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter was difficult for me to write, to get across what I wanted to happen while sticking with my character's personalities. That being said I would greatly appreciate feedback. Oh, for all of you who want more Scorlily, be patient as it there will be a scene or two you will appreciate in either the next chapter or the one after that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Winter seemed to be rushing in. With that came the stress from the teachers pressuring them to buckle down before Winter Holiday. However, something that most looked forward to was Hogsmeade weekend.<p>

This excitement was why her and Scorpius were in the dining hall at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Lily brought her extra clothing with her, scarf and warm cloak in a pile on the bench beside her with a Divinations book splayed open in front of her. She had a muggle tool poised in front of it, something that still puzzled Scorpius. Lily called it a 'high lighter'. It was an objec that her aunt Hermione gave her.

"What are you looking at now?" he questioned.

"It's about the history of seers." She looks up at him through her eyelashes before setting down the utensil. "Something bothering you Score?" They've been sitting at the table for a good forty minutes by now and hardly anyone is there. Scorpius has been silent the whole time, pushing his food around his plate which is less than his usual meager amount.

"No," he says a little too quickly as he looks around.

"Well, I want you're normal charming self back. Today is my first day at Hogsmeade."

He raises an eyebrow at that. "You've been there before, you're family always visits Professor Longbottom during the summer."

"He lives in london," she corrected. "Hush."

"Well, all the third years leave early. I'll meet up with you later at the Three Broomsticks."

Lily made a face at that and then glanced over at the Gryffindor table where her family congregated in a noisy mob. They _always _met there, the entire Potter-Weasley clan with Grace Longbottom, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Perhaps you should spend some time with them. The last thing I need is the reputation as the boy who holds their darling baby cousin hostage."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Rose and James already hate you, but Al thinks you're the greatest."

"I doubt that," he murmured, his eyes trailing over to the messy haired Gryffindor that was trying to escape from the loud congregation. Lily started to pack up her things, putting them away when two of the members broke free to come to Slytherin. "Looks like we have visitors."

"Louis, Hugo," she greeted.

"Want to head to the courtyard?" Louis asked.

Before Lily got a chance to answer she felt her shoulder being grabbed from behind her. The big grin of Jordan came into view along with Terrance Nott. "Popular today, aren't we?"

"I'll see you two later," she said to her family that was across the table. Hugo's large smile faltered, but Louis didn't let his disappointment show. His mother was part Veela after all, and the trait showed most prominently in him than his other siblings. His blue eyes always shown confidence, and his blond hair stayed neatly arranged, even as he whipped his head and walked out of the room. Hugo stumbled after him, looking like a puppy that had been kicked.

Next to Lily, Scorpius bit his tongue, holding back a retort. How could she not notice them? She passed him a smile, brushed his shoulder with her hand and began to bundle up, twining a silver and green scarf around her neck before placing a dark green hat on her head. Despite her red hair she looked every bit a Slytherin. While she thought it was easier to deny her name, thinking that if she ignored it, people would detach his identity, Scorpius knew all too well how dangerous that was.

* * *

><p><em>He heard the clock chime one. Right now he should be heading to Herbology with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindor. He has no interest in it though. Slughorn lets a lot slide, as long as he doesn't skip Dark Arts or Potions he'll be fine. Currently, he needs to focus on getting the blood out of his shirt and clean his face. <em>

"_I'll meet you there."_

_Scorpius recognizes the boy and stifled a groan, Albus Potter. Luckily he has avoided the boy so far this year, all he knows of him is his brother. James Potter is said to be the incarnation of his grandfather, his is arrogant, quick-witted, impulsive and rather malicious. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_Those are the next words he here. From the mirror he can see him, his wand tucked safely away. Honestly he doesn't even look threatening with his shaggy hair, glasses sliding down his nose and rumbled uniform. "What happened, mate?"_

"_I'm not your mate," he muttered. _

"_Yeah, you're a Malfoy," he retorted. _

"_It's not like I want to be," he said. Still scrubbing at his shirt. His eyes stung, felt like tears were going to start falling soon. _Be in control of your emotions, _he recalled his mother telling him. _

"_Do you want some help?"_

"_I'm fine, _Potter."

"_Blood doesn't bother me and I know a good spell." He leaned against the sink beside Scorpius taking him in. _

"_Can't you just leave me alone? If you're brother…"_

"_My brother and I are different people, he doesn't control my actions." Albus takes a deep breath. "You don't have to let blood or names define you. It's silly to try to be prideful or ashamed of them."_

"_Thank you for that lesson," he muttered and turned off the water. His shirt was now damp and tinged with a large pink stain. "Everyone else cares about it, so it's not like it'll make any difference one way or another."_

"_But-"_

"_What do you think happened to me? It's not like I fell down the staircase, I got this just because I'm Malfoy's son. He's in my house and he told me to '_start acting like it' _because I didn't agree with him about a muggleborn."_

_Albus stood quiet for a bit, but then pulled out his wand. Before Scorpius could react he was murmuring spells, the first one lifted the blood away and the next help him dry his shirt._

"_Thanks did your dad teach you that?"_

"_My mum, she uses magic for everything. My dad wants us to learn the muggle way too." Albus put his wand away. "You may not believe me, but it's hard being Harry Potter's son."_

"_Yeah, son of the man who saved the wizarding world."_

"_I'm not my father, just like you aren't yours. But like I said earlier, you can't be ashamed of your name. You have to live with it and change people's perceptions of it. Show them that Slytherin's aren't a bunch of pretentious, purebloods."_

_Scorpius just laughed and picked his bag up. "Is that what you're trying to do? Show the world you're not a wizard who chooses brawn over brains?"_

"_Exactly," Albus said. "You know, you're aren't so bad, _Malfoy_."_

"_Likewise, _Potter."

* * *

><p>Lily pulled her jacket tighter around her as she nestled her chin in her scarf. She left Jordi and Nott at her Uncle's joke shop and was making her way towards the Three Broomsticks. Her family spent quite a bit of time at Hogsmeade in the summer, so she knew the short cuts. One involved cutting through an alleyway, she hated this one, mostly because she heard James boasting to Fred how he had snogged a girl down there.<p>

It honestly was no surprise when Lily turned down their that she saw a couple a kissing. They were propped against a wall...She was shocked when she saw them, they were two Hogwarts boys given to how they were dressed. The one against the wall looked familiar, with his dark hair and shorter stature...Albus?

Lily grimaced a little remembering when she accidently walked in on Teddy and Victoire last summer. At least both of them were fully clothed currently. She stumbled backwards, but not before one of them caught notice. It was Julian Corner.

"Al, you said…" He began to walk away from Albus, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth.

"Jay…" Albus looked at his sister with wide eyes.

Lily bit her lip and looked at her feet before up at him. She felt frozen to the spot as he gave her one last glance before going after Julian. After a few moments she turned around and wandered to the pub. The warmth hit her as soon as she opened the door, so did a wave of noise. She scanned the room before she saw Scorpius talking with a group of older students at the counter. At the other side she saw her family. Roxanne and Dominique sat next to one another, talking furiously. Louis, Hugo, Molly, Grace Longbottom, and Lucy were playing some sort of card game. Rose had a look of disapproval on her face as Fred, George, Lorcan, and Lysander were trying to catch peanuts that they threw at each other.

When Lily stepped in, she saw Scorpius excusing himself to come over. He beamed at her, looking happier than he had in a while. "Do you want to get a butterbeer?" he questioned. "We can sit at the counter with everyone else or grab a table."

Lily didn't answer straight away, but loosened the scarf around her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, then leaned in closer. "You look like you had-"

"No, no...I just got...sidetracked on the way over here and...just forget it." She wrapped her arms around herself and let her eyes drift over to where her family sat. Albus was, of course, missing.

"You're not very good at lying."

"Nothing, I just...stumbled on something and feel horrid for disrupting it. It's silly, really."

"Alright, then let's-"

"No. I'm going to go to Honeyduke's and then head back to the castle."

"They have carriages coming because of the weather, you know that."

"Yeah…" At that she turned to walk out of the Three Broomstick's entering the cold again. She started walking faster, not even turning when she heard Scorpius behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and she spun around, their faces a short distance from each other.

"What's wrong?"

"Fine…" She sighed. "I saw Albus kissing someone."

"Is that it?"

"They were in the alleyway that most couples use for snogging according to James."

"And?

"He's my brother and…" She bit her lips and kicked at the ground. "I was a little surprised at who was kissing him."

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?" She looked him over, puzzled by the flash of recognition that went across his face.

"I just assumed...I know Albus doesn't like to talk about, but him and Julian have been-"

"You knew about them?" Her eyebrows nearly shot up to her hairline. "And you didn't tell me."

"When is the last time you even talked to your family?" he demanded to know. "Two of them came to the table this morning and you just-"

"I don't need you lecturing me."

Scorpius held up his hands in surrender, but didn't say a word. Lily looked at him and then took a step back. "Albus probably hasn't told anyone, the only reason I know is because he's like some lovesick puppy. You should see his notes…" Scorpius let out a laugh.

"I'm heading back to the castle," she replied stiffly. As her footsteps created a staccato drum beat in her head, a part of her wished that Scorpius would follow. That he would go after like Albus went after Julian, but that wasn't how he was. He'd give her space, not bring up the argument again unless it seemed to be bothering her, and all would be forgiven. Except it wouldn't. Guilt would still coil in her stomach for being a terrible sister and cousin. She would still be frustrated at herself for being forever caught in between needing someone and not wanting to accept their help until she reached her breaking point. Today was supposed to be a fun, perfectly ordinary day and now it was ruined. She couldn't even puzzle together why it had ended like this. Sure, she now had a picture ingrained in her mind of her brother snogging (an image she thought no sister should ever have of her brother), but it was also the face Louis and Hugo.

With a sigh, Lily trudged back to the castle, determined to try to fix things. Maybe not today, but certainly she'd do something by tomorrow.


End file.
